


It's A Date

by letsbeholmies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbeholmies/pseuds/letsbeholmies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur's first date.  Just a short and fluffy AU thing I wrote awhile ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date

Arthur sighed, making his way to the checkout at the store. He couldn't believe that he was stuck with all the shopping for his roommate. Not paying attention, he didn't hear the cashier talking to him until the fourth or fifth time he called his name.  
"Dude! Are you okay?" the man asked. Blinking, he smiled at the other.  
"Oh, hello Alfred. Sorry about that, I'm a tad distracted today." The American laughed and began scanning his items.  
"S'all good, bro. How's it goin'?" Arthur shrugged.  
"Okay, I guess. Yourself?" He asked back, politely, knowing he was about to get an earful. "Well," Alfred started, "you totally missed some really cool stuff, man! The other day we had this customer who came, and get this, he was dressed up like a banana! Isn't that just awesome! And to top it off, he bought like a whole cart of stuff for charity. Bro, you should've seen it!"

He rambled off excitedly, barely taking a breath in between each word. The Englishman nodded with a small smile.  
"So anyway, are you doin' anything later?" Alfred asked suddenly, face tinting pink. Not expecting the question, the Englishman stared at him before clearing his throat.  
"I don't think so. Why?" He asked, curious now.  
"Ah, well, y'know that new movie that came out is playin' tonight, and I was, uh, wonderin' if you might...y'know...w-wanna go see it with me?" Blushing, he bagged the groceries waiting for Arthur's response. The man in question's face had turned an interesting shade of pink. Coughing awkwardly, Arthur looked away from the other man.  
"That sounds alright to me.." He mumbled shyly. Alfred's face lit up with a huge grin.  
"Really? Awesome!" He said, a bit loudly, and laughed.  
"I'll pick you up around seven-ish so we can get good seats."  
Arthur nodded and picked up his bags after paying.  
"Alright, I'll see you then." 

With that, he made his way out of the store, unaware that the other man was watching him go. Alfred snapped out of his trance after several people in line started complaining, and got back to work. He couldn't believe he had finally asked the Englishman out. Seven o'clock rolled around, and Arthur was nervously checking his outfit and hair. Frowning at his reflection he, he sighed and wondered why he was acting like a teenager going on their first date.

"Man up, Kirkland!" He said to himself, and jumped when he heard obnoxious knocking on his door.  
"Right then." Nodding to himself, he hurried to the door and swung it open. On his porch stood a dapper looking Alfred with his hands behind his back.  
"For you." Was all he said, handing over a rose. Feeling heat rush to his cheeks, Arthur accepted the flower and stuttered out a thank you. Stepping inside, he placed it in some water, before walking out again and shutting the door.  
"I guess we're off." He said, and Alfred shot him a toothy grin, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to his car.  
"I guess we are. To the theater!" The American shouted excitedly, and the other couldn't help but smile at his excitement. The car ride was short, and it didn't take them long to get their tickets and get inside. Sitting down, Arthur was surprised to see how empty the place was and turned to the other man to ask him about only to see that the movie was starting. Shrugging it off, he settled down and watched the opening credits.  
Alfred couldn't concentrate on the movie, not with the Englishman sitting so close to him, and he found himself instead focusing on the person beside him. Fortunately for him, Arthur didn't seem to notice. However, Arthur knew he was being watched, and just the thought made his heart beat pick up, though he tried to ignore it.   
Alfred, trying to be sneaky, draped his arm across Arthur's shoulders and turned his eyes to the screen. 

The blonde man relaxed into the touch, and laid his head on Alfred's shoulder.  
They laughed every now and again, other times Alfred muttered about how,  
"A REAL hero wouldn't do that.." making Arthur chuckle under his breath. Just as things were starting to near the end in the movie, Arthur looked over at the other, only to find the other facing him as well.  
"Enjoying the movie..?" Alfred breathed out, eyes darting down to Arthur's lips then back up. "Yes, it's quite interesting.." The Englishman replied, unaware that he was slowly moving forward.  
"That's good." Alfred whispered right before lips touched. It was a quick kiss that ended right after it began, both of them quite red in the face, both of their hearts racing. They glanced away from each other in embarrassment and shyness, neither watching the movie. The film ended, and they got up to leave, not talking, and still a bit pink. Heading out to the car, Alfred reached over to take Arthur's hand, and they both smiled at one another.  
The drive back to the Englishman's house was filled with talk of the movie and how good it was. 

The car pulled into the driveway, but Arthur made no move to get out of the car.  
"So.." They said at the same time, looking at each other and laughing.  
"Good night, Arthur." Arthur said, leaning over to kiss Alfred.  
"Night." He whispered back, then got out of the car and walked to his door. Once he was inside, he leaned against the door, and touched his lips, laughing happily. Outside, the car was pulling away with an American inside of it grinning and singing along loudly to the radio. Both were thinking the same thing: I hope we do that again.


End file.
